PAST AND PRESENT
by ANUBIS-SIBUNA
Summary: Lost, stranded, alone. Nina and Eddie feel more alone and lonely as ever. Will their lives ever go back to their high school fantasies, will they ever give up? Through a series of flashbacks Nina and Eddie think back in the past about the life that they left behind. Find out more in PAST AND PRESENT.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own HOA or any of its characters. Please Enjoy!

**PAST AND PRESENT**

Nina's POV

Sleepless nights, restless dreams, and again the 3AM wake up calls, then again, this was the life I chose to live. Not a friend to turn to. Living in denial. Somewhere in the New York City Pipes or hanging around the Social Security Center. Eddie is still in deep sleep. I can feel him breathing, sleeping in restless sleep. But I shall not wake him let him dream his child hood dreams. I hear her crying. The petit patter of the footsteps. But I wasn't always like this, this started a while ago, yup a while back.

9 months ago

Nina's POV

There we were, Fabian and I, side by side, on the bench, our bench. And at the worst of worst times, I get a text from Eddie, an unknown number to my phone. Fabian being as thick as clotted cream, curiously makes an attempt on checking my messages. Like we've been doing since the day we've started dating. Being as bad a liar as I am, unbelievingly I claimed it was old gran, bless the dear old woman, but Fabian being the dumbo that he is bought my act. At least I think… I need to read that message so I snuck out abruptly saying that I had to rush to French Class, and that my grades are sloping which again was a complete lie, but Fabian just agreed.

Fabian's POV

Just us, Just us, the two of us, my love and I, Oh Nina, what a darling she is, smart, beautiful, and perfect. I've been waiting for this moment to propose to her ever since I set my eyes on her beautiful brown ones. Ever since I met her, I can't get her out of my mind. And just when I was about recite my speech form the dialogue from the balcony scene in Shakespere's Romeo and Juliet, she gets a text from her old grandmother, which I think is completely false. Nina is the worst liar I know. I want to confess my love to her and propose to her. Perhaps we will live along the Scottish Countryside some place near the forest. And we'll have children plenty of the. Their names of course would be Christine, Annie, and Luke. Wait, here I am going on and on when the love of my life is slipping through my fingers. WAIT… WHAT! She's failing French class?! Impossible! And what did I say!? AM I CONCIOUS, I said okay? Wait what?! Shoot, another opportunity missed. Anyways I'll propose to her later… I hope so…

Nina's POV

Oh gosh! Eddie's not back yet, its been nearly 2 ½ minutes after 3 pm, our agreed meeting time. Positive or Negative? Gosh… The suspense is killing me… Hmmm… The last thing I want is being the next thing on TEEN Magazine. _16 year old NINA MARTIN PREGNANT!_ And how will I tell Sibuna? Worst of all my perky fashion consultant best friend Amber. Mmmm… I sigh again and Eddie… My husband? What is to be left of my self esteem?

Please give me feedback for my next chapters. I would really appreciate your help. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this chapter is so short… I promise the next one will be longer… If I don't get many reviews, I might delete this story.. Please review and enjoy!

PRESENT

Nina's POV

"Nina, Nina, Nina" A voice startles me as my eyes begin to peek open. "Time to feed her. She's been calling she's hungry." Eddie patiently states. I am not sure if I am asleep or awake. But nevertheless, I grudgingly manage to sit up, still in the daze of my dreams. I want to ask how long he has been awake, but "I love you" was all I managed to croak. I look down, little Amanda smiling and my locket charm necklace catches my gaze. Hmmmm… I sigh, this was the necklace my best friend Amber gave to me on graduation day, our vow of true friendship trough all obstacles. I remember Sibuna, each and every member of the gang, how much fun we had, all the mysteries we solved. Those were the days. My eyes begin to burn up, tears rolling down my cheek. Oh, how much I miss her, my best friend. Tears begin to spill out, I try to stop myself because every tear I shed is a memory washed away. I cry my heart out and before I know it, Eddie embraces me. Comforting me, we think about the life we left. For a moment we are silent, just thinking about the life we left, every memory slowly fading, staring into each other's eyes. "Hmmm…. I miss our old life" I grumble aloud, pouting like a 2 year old, breaking the 2 minute silence. I shut my eyes trying to forget.

Sun gleaming brightly, blue sky, happy smiles. Amber running in with the latest _VOGUE _magazine, and suddenly Jerome rushing in, laughing the hell off. Amber squealing. Patricia as usual having those fights with Eddie. Fabian yapping on about the law of gravity. Mick throwing the basketball around. Yeah.. Mick… Speaking of .. One of the first witnesses… He stood by us all the way. I'm glad he's enjoying his life with Piper. He finally made it to the national team. And Piper of course still in the Academy of music & planning to go to Julliards… Hmm… Happy memories, but now I am merely lost in my own dreams, trailing footsteps of the past…


End file.
